Delivery Girl
by TracyLynn
Summary: HenryBetty Just a little short fluff for fun.


_**Author Notes**__ : Well, I just finished a long one and I have a new four chapter one I am starting this weekend – but I wanted to toss out a little one part FLUFF in between, so here it is. This is dedicated to my posse at instant-connection – the number ONE Henry/Betty fan forum on the internet. You guys ROCK and inspire me to write something/anything every day !! _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Story Notes**__ : This story presumes that Charlie DID NOT show up and ruin Henry and Betty's first date. In fact, they have been dating for a few weeks and everything is going wonderfully. PLEASE read, enjoy and review._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was another Monday morning and a busy one at that. Betty came in early because Daniel had several meetings on his calendar and needed her to take notes at most of them. She was checking his calendar and his messages when she saw her personal line light up……Henry's cell phone.

"Betty Suarez."

_"Good morning, I thought I was going to leave you a message, you are there already ?"_

"I know, Daniel has a million meetings today. What's up ?"

_"I was just going to leave you a message and let you know that I can't have lunch today. I volunteered to watch the phones down here while they take out the receptionist for some celebration lunch, I think she is getting married or something."_

"Well, that was nice of you."

_"To be honest, I volunteered before things changed with you and I and I wish I could get out of it but I can't. I'm just going to order in."_

"Actually, it's probably good because I don't know when I am going to get a break either. So, I'll see you later today or at five, okay ?"

_"Sounds good. Have a good day."_

"You too. Bye."

Betty hung up the phone and smiled. It was so great having Henry as such a regular part of her life. Charlie was back in Tucson and everything just fell into place. She was totally in love with him even though she hadn't told him yet.

Betty spent all morning in and out of the conference room and every time she came out there were at least five messages for Daniel that Amanda had taken much to her irritation.

Finally, Daniel told her they were taking a break around twelve-thirty. She let him know she was going to run down to the deli on the first floor of the building but would be back in time for the afternoon meeting he had planned.

She grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. The deli had an outside entrance with outside seating but she decided to sit inside in the back where it always seemed a little quieter. She and Henry ate here often when they were both busy.

She looked over the menu and placed her order with their favorite waitress, Katy. She grabbed a paper someone had left at an empty table and started to read the front page.

Her lunch arrived a few minutes later and she pushed the paper aside as Katy sat the food down in front of her.

"Thank you, Katy."

"You're welcome, Ms. Suarez, and might I add, you look lovely today. You're practically glowing."

Betty blushed.

"Why thank you Katy, I guess I am just really happy these days. Life has just been one good thing after another lately. That and a restful night's sleep last night, something I have been lacking apparently."

"Well, it looks good on you. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you."

Betty smiled. As she sat and ate her lunch she thought about her date with Henry two nights ago. She had been enjoying every night she spent with him but that night they had actually stayed up late at his place watching movies and had actually fallen asleep, she had rushed around the next morning to get home and back to work in time. She smiled at the memories.

She heard the phone ring and Katy answer.

"Ed's Deli. Yes, Mr. Grubstick I have someone doing deliveries today….Sure…A California panini , side of pasta salad and a tea. You got it. Your office ? OK. It will be there in about 20 minutes. Thank you, Mr. Grubstick."

Betty had perked up the minute she had heard Katy say Henry's name. Once Katy hung up the phone, Betty motioned for her to come to her table.

"Ms. Suarez, what can I do for you ?"

"Well, first you can call me Betty. Henry and I see you here at least twice a week."

Katy smiled.

"OK, I'll try."

"Anyway, I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but was that Henry on the phone ?"

Katy had seen Ms. Suarez and Mr. Grubstick having lunch often and knew they were a couple. They were so cute, she sensed their relationship was new by the way they acted around each other.

"Why, yes, it was. He ordered some lunch to be delivered to his office, he must be busy today."

"Would you mind if I took his lunch to him ?"

Katy smiled.

"No, of course not. Are you sure you're not too busy ? I do have someone working deliveries today."

"No, I don't mind at all, in fact I need to see him anyway."

"OK, I'll let you know when his order is ready."

"Thanks Katy."

Betty finished her lunch at about the same time Katy brought her Henry's lunch. She paid for her lunch and Henry's, put the paper on another empty table and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Henry had taken off running the minute he entered the building that morning. It seemed he had a new account he had to reconcile and there was a ton of paperwork to review from some of the junior accountants. He had barely looked up from his desk all day and soon his stomach was telling him it was past his lunchtime. He had called Ed's, his and Betty's new favorite place right downstairs and thankfully Katy had a delivery person working today so there was no need for him to leave his office.

He had just finished taking another call and had his chair turned around toward his file cabinet where he was bent over rummaging through his files for some additional forms, his back was to the doorway when he heard a knock.

"Come in."

He heard footsteps enter the cubicle quad and his nose told him it was his lunch. Without looking up he spoke.

"Just set it on my desk and I'll be right with you."

Betty set the food down and walked behind him. She reached around and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who ?"

Henry smiled as his senses finally smelled her perfume over the smell of the food and he decided to play.

"Hmmmm…..I don't know, I need a hint."

"Keep your eyes closed and I'll give you a hint."

"Okay."

Betty, smiled, removed her hands and walked around until she was in front of him. He felt her movements and it was taking every ounce of control he had to keep from reaching out for her. This was her game and he was having fun playing.

Betty leaned in closer and brushed her lips over his. She placed featherlike kisses along his jaw line, put her hands in his hair and moved her mouth back over his. He welcomed her return and leaned forward to deepen the kiss and suck on her lower lip. She pulled away reluctantly and he kept his eyes closed.

"So, any guesses ?"

"Hmmmm….I think I need another hint."

"H e n r y ……"

He opened his eyes laughing and stood up. He gathered her in his arms and they kissed each other with abandon, pulling apart only once to catch their breath before resuming their lip lock for another searing kiss. Betty pulled away first trying to catch her breath while staying within the circle of his arms.

"I brought your lunch."

"I see that. When did you start working at Ed's ?"

"Henry….I was having lunch and heard Katy get your call so I volunteered to be your delivery girl."

"Well, I'm glad, I never get this kind of service with their other delivery employees."

"Henry…."

Henry laughed at her obvious exasperation with his jokes.

"So, delivery girl, what have you been doing all morning ?"

"Actually, I have been in meeting after meeting taking notes for Daniel."

She looked at her watch.

"In fact I have another one in about thirty minutes."

"Well, to be honest, this has been the busiest day I have had since I've been here. I'm note sure what time I am going to get away today. When are we supposed to meet Hilda and Santos for dinner ?"

"I forgot all about that, let me call her real quick. You eat your lunch."

Henry nodded and sat down to eat. He dove into his sandwich and pasta while Betty sat on the edge of his desk and placed her call.

"Hilda, what time are we supposed to meet you for dinner ? Seven ?"

Betty looked at Henry and he nodded in the affirmative.

"Okay, that will be perfect. No, Henry and I are both just very busy today. Yes, we'll just meet you there. Okay, bye."

Henry was sucking down his tea hoping he wouldn't get a call while Betty was here when she hung up the phone.

"OK, we can meet them there at seven. That's OK with you ?"

"Yes, I can be out of here before then. I mainly have paperwork to do so I can always take whatever is left home with me for later."

The phone rang and he gave her the I'll just be a minute finger.

"Meade Publishing, Henry Grubstick. No, she is at lunch……in about thirty minutes. Okay. Goodbye"

Henry hung up the phone and rolled his eyes at Betty.

"I think ninety percent of the calls I have taken have been personal calls."

Betty smiled.

"You have some mayonnaise on your mouth."

"What ?"

Henry wiped at his mouth.

"No, it's by your mouth, you missed it."

Henry wiped again and missed. Betty smiled.

"Here, let me get it….."

Betty leaned in across the desk and licked the mayonnaise from the edge of his mouth. She started to lean back when he stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't, you're not getting away with that little maneuver Ms. Suarez without some consequences."

He stood up and pulled her toward him. She laughed at his quick reaction to her playful game.

"Henry, stop….."

Before she could go on he dropped his mouth over hers and demanded entrance. She immediately obliged and they wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate kiss of need and desire. He pulled her down onto his lap. He tasted like the sugar from his tea….she tasted like Heaven. She pulled back and planted several quick kisses on his lips and quickly moved out of his reach. She pointed at him.

"You…."

"What….?"

Henry gave her his best innocent look.

"You have got to get back to work so you can meet me later and I still have things to do this afternoon. Just because we've had a few dates, Mr. Grubstick, I don't want us to forget where we are. This new found closeness is nice….very nice, but I can't afford to be distracted from work today or I will never get out of here."

She walked back over to him and pulled him into another quick kiss that he welcomed with open arms, literally. She pulled away and walked back towards the doorway and turned to look at him.

"And you, mister, are becoming quite a distraction."

He smiled.

"Back at you Ms. Suarez."

"I'll see you at six out front."

"Ok, I'll be there, and thanks for lunch."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

Betty left Henry's office with a lilt in her step and headed back upstairs. Henry threw away the remains of his lunch and went back to work with a renewed sense of purpose. He looked at the clock. 1:30p He had a lot to do in order to get out of there by 6:00p.

"Focus, Henry, focus."

_the end _


End file.
